fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure♡Mon Amour
!|ed = Soaring・Blooming・Shining Amour (1 - 21) Starlit☆Blossom☆Feathered Kiss (22 - 41, 44 - 46) Tears of Wings (42 - 43)|theme = Love}} '|プリキュア♡モナムール}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki and the 3rd series within her 2nd generation of series. The theme focuses around love but also sacrifice and facing the loss of others. The series will also be considerably much darker than the other series Kiseki has created. Plot Currently in development... Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series and one of the main duo, Aiko is an immature, lazy yet energetic girl. Sometimes acting like a brat, Aiko is a girl with grades that are lower than average and is very clumsy, mischievous and is pretty gluttonous. Despite this, Aiko is a trusting girl who has a strong sense of justice and hates it when others get hurt for no reason - especially her best friend, Midorino Hanamaru. She, however, does mess up at times and usually gets into trouble with teachers. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is the Wings of Love: Cure Flügel. Her theme colour is pink and her powers are based around the sky. / - One of the main duo, Hanamaru is a quiet and soft spoken girl who is pretty shy and socially awkward. Despite this, Hanamaru is one of the most intelligent in the year and is often considered to be smarter than some teachers within the school. However, she dislikes the attention she receives for her intelligence and despises being the center of attention - often being silently angered over simple things she gets noticed for by her classmates, apart from Aiko, this most often being tests and/or big exams. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is the Flower of Love: Cure Lilie. Her theme colour is green and her based around flowers. Afetto - The main mascot of the series, Koko is a monkey like fairy who is pretty jumpy, bright and colourful. However, she is also responsible as a newly recruited messenger of Lady Venus and considers her duty to find the Cures to be very important to both her and her home. Despite this, she has a clumsy nature. - The ruler of Afetto, Lady Venus is a calm, gentle and loving woman. Despite her calm and gentle nature, she is often shown to be strict yet clumsy - especially when contacting Koko and the Cures through portal message. She is also a skilled fighter and passed her skills down to her daughter, Maine. - Daughter of Lady Venus, Maine is a bold girl who is skilled in fighting after her mother taught her when she was around 5. Maine is also a boisterous and loud girl who tends to believe that the Pretty Cure aren't needed and she could take on the enemies herself without having the magical powers to purify monsters. U・N・L・O・V・E - The main antagonist of the series. Keiji is a cruel and merciless man who greatly detests against love and feelings - intending to gather all the Heart Shards to corrupt them and use the corrupted power to destroy all feelings of love and kindness and replace them with only hate. - The first antagonist to attack the Cures, Trauer is a cold and sorrowful girl - representing the sorrow of a broken heart. Representing sorrow, Trauer is distant and distraught whose heart broke over the death of her boyfriend - her heart filling with sorrow and despair after her loved one's death. - The second antagonist to attack the Cures, Zweifel is a man who represents the doubt of a broken heart which broke over his girlfriend cheating on him for another man. - The third antagonist to attack the Cures, Schmerz is a woman who represents the pain of a broken heart. Her heart broke over the fact that she got bullied by the boy she liked about her crush on him to the point of causing her depression. - The main monsters of the series, Aisanai's are monsters created from corrupted Heart Shards. In order to summon an Aisanai, a member of U・N・L・O・V・E must shout . The monster's name is the Japanese translation of "unloved". Supporting Items - The main transformation items of the series which are created from certain individuals' hearts which have an Amour Emblem embedded within them - with there only being a few Amour Emblems left in the world. Amour Communes are activated using the phrase "Pretty Cure! Unlock my Love!". - The main collectable items of the series. The shards hold a great power and, if they become corrupted with despair, the shards have the power to erase love and kindness from people's hearts - replacing the two emotions with hate and hopelessness. Locations - The main setting of the series where most of the series cast lives. - The school the main characters attend. The school educates females only and teaches three years of education. - The homeworld of Koko, Lady Venus and Maine. - The homeworld of the villains. - A parfait cafe Aiko and Hanamaru usually visit. The cafe's name is a combination of the words "amai (sweet)" and "cream". Media and Merchandise Episodes episodes}} Movies Pretty Cure Fantasy Stars Series Movie The Movie}} Music discography}} Trivia * This is the first series to begin with a Pink and Green duo. * This is the fifth series to begin with a duo who are required to transform together after: Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart), Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Suite Pretty Cure ''and ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Gallery gallery}}Category:Fan Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure♡Mon Amour